Shugo Neko!
by yukikittycatofwisdom
Summary: Everything was just fine, I didn't mind! Then he had to come along and change everything. I'm lost in his eyes, but when he's gone his presence is felt more than ever. And now I feel myself wanting to become lost again. - Discontinued
1. Shugo Neko! Begins!

Yuuki: hi nya!

Amu: so I'm guessing that Yoru, Ran, Miki, Suu don't exist in this story…

Yuuki: I might make them like different nya

Amu: just start the story and get it over with

Yuuki: this starts when she wakes up the morning after she wishes for honesty and courage and stuff nya and some of it isn't really my idea…it's more of just a remix of what happened but only for the beginning nya!

Chapter 1: Shugo Neko! Begins!

Amu's POV

It's time to wake up! I am so tired! I guess that there really are no Guardian angels… I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Gah! I know I'm female but they never mentioned this in class!" On my bed was a little black egg with cat paw print designs on it. I touched it. It's warm…so it's alive, I guess.

"Amu-chan! You're going to be late!" Oh no!

"Coming, mom!" I got dressed and was about to leave when I remembered the egg. I'll just take it to school. I grabbed the egg and put it in my bag then headed to school.

-At school-

"Here come the guardians!" I turned around to see some girls giggling and the school guardians coming down the path. Tadase Hotori the king chair

Fujisaki Nadeshiko the queen chair

Souma Kukai the jack chair

And finally Yuuiki Yaya the ace chair.

My prince is so cute! But I could never act like those giggling girls… I felt something wiggling in my bag. The egg! I grabbed it before it fell out. I wonder how it could have moved. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. Tadase-kun!

"Excuse me. But might you b-…" This wouldn't be my character if I talk to him! I slapped his hand away,

"Leave me alone, squirt." I walked away and as soon as I was out of sight I started hitting my forehead. My first meeting with the prince and I ruined it!

-Later at that school meeting thing-

I should apologize. But that wouldn't be my character. I wish that I could do that but not ruin my image…I heard a little voice in my head,

_Then find a way. From a girl who can't find words in her character to a girl who can. Character change._

What was that!? I stood up and started speaking against my will after my hair clip turned into a little black cat, "Yes, um, about earlier forget about it! I like you, prince-sama!" I put my hand down. Huh? What did I just say!? Tadase-kun looked over at me,

"Please refrain from making any off topic announcements. And…I already have someone I like." What?! I was just rejected in front of everyone! I ran out of the room. That was not my character! I wish…I wish I could just fall in a hole! I felt the ground give way under me. I looked down. A HOLE!?! I fell in. ouch.

"Is someone there!?" No answer. Oh man! This is their day off! I looked around. How am I going to get out of here? I can't fly, climb, or jump… I felt the egg move again. This time I wasn't able to catch it. The egg cracked open and out came a little…cat? It had midnight blue hair and eyes to match. Then it had the same colored cat ears and cat tail. He, I think it's a he, was wearing a miniature high school uniform. But the rest of him looked like a mini human. It looked at me, "From a girl who can't jump very high to a girl who can. Character change."

That's the voice from my head! I didn't have much time to think about it because I grew a cat tail and cat ears like the little cat thing. Then I jumped really high! And I mean REALLY high! I landed on a wire and grabbed the nearest pole, "I-it's so high!" I looked up to see the little cat again,

"W-who are you!? No wait! What are you?!" The little cat thing waved its tail,

"I'm a Shugo Neko. I'm the 'self' that you want to be or be with. With a twist." What is this 'Shugo Neko' or whatever talking about?! "W-what!?" He sighed,

"Amu, y-"

"How do you know my name!?"

"I'm technically you so I have to know your name."

This weirdo creeps me out!

"Amu, I was trying to tell you that you're about to fall off that wire."

I looked down. Bad idea! I started to fall off. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" okay I didn't start to fall off. I DID fall off!

"Holy crown!" huh? I was expecting it to hurt more when I fell. I opened my eyes.

"T-Tadase-kun!" He looked at me,

"Are you hurt?" I shook my head. The Shugo neko thing floated over to us,

"Hey, kiddy king. Long time no see." Prince set me down and ignored the neko thing,

"You should head home now…I have to get back to the meeting.

"Oh! Wait!! Why did you save me? Is he your Shugo neko? He doesn't look like a cat. What _is_ a Shugo Neko?"

"I'll tell you about them next time." With that he left. Prince-sama!

-Later when she gets back home-

"Whoa! Can you believe what just happened!? Prince-sama carried me like I was his princess!" I was lying on my bed remembering what had happened today. That annoying little voice came beside me,

"You are no princess." Grrr!

"Who asked you!? I didn't even give you permission to be in here!"

He put his paws on his ears, "Don't yell, my ears are my weakness! And I have to be here. I'm _your_ Shugo Neko."

"What is a Shugo Neko?"

"I told you. It's the 'self' you want to be or be with. Only with a twist. You wished to be a more outspoken girl with your character but more honest and courageous. I came here from that feeling."

"So that was your fault!!!"

He pressed his paws against his ears again, "Again with the yelling! What did I do!?"

I had forgotten…that I was rejected in front of everyone… and it's all his fault! "Leave me alone!" I covered my head with my pillow. I saw him go to his egg on the counter.

-Next day at school-

I really didn't want to come today…Everybody's probably disgusted that I'm not at all like those rumors! I sat down at my desk and was suddenly surrounded by some girls in my class, "You were amazing yesterday!"

"I'm blown away that you had the courage to confess like that!"

"You're in love with the prince too!? I feel like your best friend now!"

"Can I call you Amu-chan?"

"I want to be your friend!

Huh? Uh…"Sure?" What? Why aren't they mad at me? I saw that little Shugo whatever smirk at me from the bag. The door to the class room opened and the Queen chair walked over to me,

"You're Hinamori Amu-chan, right? After school today, come meet us at the royal gardens." She handed me an envelope and left.

-At P.E.-

"Okay stop talking! I want someone to show us the mount bar!" Oh no…I'm terrible at the bar… I then heard that voice in my head again. Oh he wouldn't!

_Go for it kid. This could be a laugh. Character change._

He would! I dashed to the bar and started to do flips around it. I'm going to be sick! When I got off I landed on my feet and everyone was clapping.

-Girl's bathroom-

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" I was in the bathroom stall yelling at the Neko. What's his name anyways…

"But the look on your face was priceless!"

"But I dropped my hair clip!"

"You could look for it after school."

"No! I have that meeting! Besides! I am through with you! After I find out what you are it's Sayonara! I want you out of my life!" I headed out of the bathroom.

"Amu…"

-Later-

"Amu! Your hair clip is alive!" I looked at where the Neko was pointing. Oh my god! The clip was bouncing around! I think a grasshopper has it or something! "Catch it!" We chased after it. I finally caught it!"Okay! Now we can go, Amu!" What is he talking about? "You're not coming with me again! I don't want you in my life!" The Neko frowned, "But…"

"No buts! You are leaving me alone! I don't believe in you!"

He winced, "If you don't believe then…I'll disappear."

What…? "You gotta be kidding me…" He shook his head, "If you don't believe in yourself or in me then I don't exist. So please, trust me…" Is he crazy?

"You're crazy! I don't get this whole Shugo Neko thing at all! But…if it helps…I guess I can believe in you…a little. But just a little!" He smirked and hugged my cheek, "You do care!"

-After school-

"Now that I'm close enough…this place is beautiful! I'm nervous!" We were standing in front of the royal gardens. The Neko smirked, "I could Character change you…" I wacked him on the head, "Don't even think about it!" I opened the door, "E-excuse me…" The guardians were sitting at a table,

"Hello, Hinamori Amu-chan. Welcome to the royal gardens!" Wow! It's even more gorgeous on the inside! But wait! All the guardians have a Shugo neko!? They look different than mine though…

"Hello."

"Yo!"

"Hi, Amu-chi!"

"Hi, Amu-chan!"

I was already surprised by being invited to the royal gardens but this is better than I thought! I sat at the table. I'm so nervous!

"Don't be so nervous, Amu-chan. We won't bite!" I tried a small smile. Tadase-kun started to speak, "Okay, first, let's introduce our selves first. I am the guardian's king chair, Tadase Hotori and this…" He gestured to the little king figure beside him, "…Is my Shugo Chara, Kiseki." Shugo Chara?

"I'm the queen chair Nadeshiko Fujisaki. This is Temari."

"Yaya Yuiki is the ace chair. I love sweets! This is Pepe-chan!"

"And I'm the jack chair, Kukai Souma. This is my buddy, Daichi."

"I-I'm…"

"You don't have to introduce yourself. We know who you are."

"And this is you Shugo Chara. Right?" Nadeshiko pointed at the egg. He must've gone back inside. "Um…what's a Shugo Chara?" They handed me a book. The heart's egg… I read through some of the pages…"But I don't have a Shugo Chara…" They all stared at me. "That's a good one! You pass!" Huh?

"No I'm serious! He said that he was a Shugo N-" I was cut off by Yaya, "He? But you're a girl!" Ya I was wondering the same thing… Then the little Neko came out,

"Can't a guy take a cat nap around here!? You're so loud!" They stared at him…okay… Prince-sama pointed at him,

"Y-you're a Shugo Neko!?" I am so confused it's not funny. The neko waved,

"Hi it's nice to see you too! I'm fine! Thanks for asking!" Hm…? Maybe I could ask now…

"What is a Shugo Neko? And why are you staring at us like we're a freak show?" They regained their composure,

"A-a Shugo Neko is only a bit different than a Shugo Chara. First of all they are a Neko and are usually stronger. Plus they are rarer and aren't always the 'self' you want to be. They could be the person you want to be with. But sometimes they have their own secrets…" The Neko smirked,

"Do you know which Neko I am, Kiddy king? You should remember your Niisan. Right?" The blond boy blushed for some reason,

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! How did you get back here!?" So his name is Ikuto? Ikuto smirked again,

"It's been a while. You got yourself some other little servants I see…" Tadase-kun's eyes widened,

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" Ikuto's smirk grew larger,

"Oh but I would, Prince." Huh? A little crown popped onto Prince-sama's head and he began to laugh, "You should know better than to call me a measly prince, for I am a king! Kneel before me, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Ikuto flew over to the blonde boy, "But I can't oh great king. I am but a Shugo Neko in this form!" Tadase-kun pointed at him, "Then return to your human guise!" Ikuto smirked wider and flew back over to me. Then he kissed my cheek. Why'd he do that for?! I was about to hit the little Neko when he disappeared. Where'd he go? Then in the same place where Ikuto had been floating before stood a boy. He looked exactly like the neko only bigger and I noticed a little choker with cross on it around his neck and his cat features had vanished.

"Gah! Who are you!?" He smirked, "Don't you recognize me, Amu?" That voice. That annoying little voice! It's only a little different,

"Ikuto! How'd you do that!?" He laughed,

"Ask the kiddy king." I looked at Tadase-kun..He's back to normal… and was blushing slightly but was normal…ish…

"Pri-…I mean Tadase-kun?" He looked up at me,

"Shugo Neko's are different than Shugo Charas. One thing that only they can do, as you can see, is they can have a human guise. Or they themselves can become an actual human if their owner allows them. They can also return to human guise if somebody with a Shugo Chara or Shugo Neko says that they have permission to…"

So…"Why did you call me here again?" The rest of the group snapped out of it and Yaya started speaking,

"We would like Amu-chi to join the guardians. It would be loads of fun!" So that's the only reason… if I joined then I could be with Tadase-kun more…but…"N-…" They looked at me,

"N?" I don't have to hesitate!

"No." They looked shocked,

"NO?!" That's what I said! "I'm sorry!!!" I ran out of the royal gardens. "Amu, wait up!" I didn't stop. Soon Ikuto was a Shugo Neko again and floating next to me, "Nobody waits for Ikuto! Nope they just run off! Thanks for waiting, Amu!"

-Later-

"Wow, kid. You turned down the guardians. I thought you had a crush on the kiddy king." Now that I know Ikuto can be a human boy…I don't feel comfortable with him… And I turned down the guardians so…

"Nah, I don't regret it. I finally made some friends in the class. If I was a guardian then I won't be like them anymore. I want to be normal." The Neko smirked,

"There's your stubborn character again. You missed your chance to get closer to your prince. Do you still like him even though you know what happened earlier?" Why does he enjoy making me mad?

"Whatever! I don't care!" I shooed him away.

"Oh no! Amu's mad! Hide, hide!" He went inside of the little egg. I wonder what this all means. Ikuto said that he was either the me that I want to be…but he could also be the person I want to be with but has a little twist to it…and Tadase-kun said that Ikuto has secrets of his own… my head hurts!

-Next day-

I was just walking to my class when Nadeshiko-san appeared, "I got you! Let's walk to class together, Amu-chan!"

"W-why?"

"Because I want to be your friend!" I heard whispers,

"Look it's Nadeshiko-sama and Amu-sama! They look like they get along pretty well!" I want to be normal! I ran off. At least I was able to trap Ikuto in my bag so he can't come out and character change!

-After school-

"I wonder if I'll make any new friends in my new class…" I was walking home and Ikuto had somehow managed to free himself from my bag,

"You could just character change and make a big entrance at the opening ceremony."

"Do that and you die, Ikuto!" I sighed, "I should have at least made plans for break…"

"Did ya call me?" Gah! "Oh cute reaction. You're really a scaredy cat aren't you, Amu-chan. Maybe that's why you got a Shugo Neko. You can hang with me! We can be best friends!" Nadeshiko-san never gives up…

"You're just saying that to make me join the guardians!" She pointed at herself,

"You saw through me?" I thought so! Temari appeared out of nowhere, "Nadeshiko, you should bring out the…" Huh?

"Okay, it's time to use the secret weapon on Amu-chan!" What are they going to do!?

"Here's a photo of Hotori-kun dozing off!"

"How is that a secret weapon!?"

"You like Hotori-kun. Right, Amu-chan!"

"How do you know that!?"

"You confessed in front of everyone! Look, look! I have a bunch!" Whoa! It's beautiful! Ikuto poked my head,

"Don't let her talk you into it!" Wha?! Oh right!!!

"Stop making fun! You can't bribe me!" Ikuto pated my head,

"You almost fell for it." I'm going to get him later! Temari giggled and whispered to Nadeshiko, "She's more honest now!" What does she mean by that?

"Then I'll support your love, Amu-chan! Tomorrow is his birthday! Why don't you give him a present?" Oh…

"But I don't know what he likes…"

"Amu, you're falling for it…"

"How 'bout you make him some sweets!"

"But I can't cook…"

"I'll help! And I know the place too! Meet me here in 30 minutes go home and put your stuff away!" Nadeshiko-san ran off after saying good bye. I feel exited… A present for the prince…and something to do with a friend…this might not be so bad after all!

"You fell for it, Amu. I bet you're looking forward to it."

"N-no! It's only a boring way to pass the time!"

-Later-

"This is the home Ec room at school… we can't come in here without permission…" I had met up with Nadeshiko-san and she had taken me back to school…

"I'm a guardian so it's all right. We'll make a fruit tart! First we need to cream the butter…"

"She sure is bossy, Amu…" Stupid Ikuto…

-After making the tart-

"It's done!" The tart had come out better than it thought!

"We'll make the filling while it cools off! Can you whip this, Amu-chan? I'm going to get fruit for decoration!" She left…I wonder if I can do this by myself…I wish I had more confidence…I looked at Ikuto who was dozing on the window sill. I want to be able to do it by myself though. I don't want to ask something from Ikuto again…the little Neko must be tired… I remember them telling me that I could sometimes use the little powers without Ikuto…but how? I want to be able to do this by myself!!! The cream began to lift and whip its self! It's going to splatter! I started panicking and the cream was about to fall in the floor when I heard Ikuto,

"Stop. Okay it's over." He was holding the bowl with all the cream in it. Phew! I thought I was going to ruin it! Wait!

"How did you go back to human form, Ikuto!?" He smirked,

"I have my own secrets, Amu. Hey, what's this?" Gah!

"Give that back!" He was holding a little booklet. He cannot, I repeat, cannot read that!

"Could this be Amu's diary?" Grrr! He started to open it. I ran over to him, "Give it, Ikuto!" I tried to trip him but ended up tripping both of us! His face is so close to mine… What did he say a Shugo Neko could be? He said that it could be the person I wanted to be with also…but with a twist…

"What did you mean by with a twist? What's a Shugo Neko? Why did the guardians say it was so special?" He just stared at me. The door swung open,

"That's enough! Just because you are Amu-chan's Shugo does not mean you can take advantage of her! Temari!"

"The little character flew beside Nadeshiko-san,

"Right! It's time to tame the cat! Chin…Ton…Shan!" On the word shan, Nadeshiko-san got a blade thing and swung it at Ikuto once I was out of the way.

"HAYAAA!!! Ga Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I'll slice you into such tiny pieces! You'll never swallow again!" No way! She has this kind of character!? Remind me never to get her mad! She kept on swinging her blade at Ikuto. He was trying to keep away by jumping and flip kind of things. Oh! The tart! He broke it! What am I going to do!? I could try the same thing as earlier! How? Temari said some words what if I tried…

"Whip! Syrup! Cream!" A big bowl of whip cream came out of nowhere and I started to stir it without thinking with a big mixy thing! (A.n.- I forget what those are called nya…) Nadeshiko-san yelled,

"Wow!" She must have come out of her character change…AH! We're going to drown in whip cream! The room is flooded with cream! I gotta stop! I let go of the mixy thing and was dragged away in the current of whip cream. Where's Ikuto? I was outside of the class room. I-I'm alive! I looked around. Nadeshiko-san and Temari are back inside and Ikuto…"Ikuto!" He was back in Shugo Neko form. Oh he's fine…that was a close one! He's just knocked out… Nadeshiko-san called me back inside,

"This is awful…the tart you worked so hard on is smashed to bits!" I had forgotten…Ikuto had accidently stepped on it then the cream must have finished the job… At least Ikuto will never read my diary…it's ruined to in the whip cream flood…

-School starts again-

"Let's see…my class is…" I was looking at the board where the classes were listed. Ikuto came out of my bag,

"You're in fifth grade now! The opening ceremony is already here."

"Ikuto, hide! People will see you!" He smirked,

"Thanks for worrying Amu! But normal people can't see Shugo Charas or Shugo Nekos!" He couldn't have told me earlier!? People will think I'm a weirdo for talking to myself!

"Kya! We did it!"

"Oh! Nadeshiko!"

"Look, look at that! We're in the same class!" I looked up at the board! We're both in the star class!

-Opening ceremony-

"I will now announce this year's guardians!" I don't know why I feel so nervous! Ikuto was in my bag again.

"The king chair is Tadase Hotori! Queen is Nadeshiko Fujisaki! Jack is Kukai Souma! Ace is Yaya Yuiki!" I guess it's the same again this year. I feel relieved but disappointed…

"And there is one more guardian this year! The guardian 'Joker' chair shall be filled by…Amu Hinamori!" What!?!!!!

-Guardian meeting-

"You guys made me a guardian without asking! And I have to be the Joker!" They are so gonna get it! Ikuto was floating next to me. Kukai spoke,

"Don't you know what the joker means?"

"It means a lot of things! Trump, trickster-"

"Because you have a Shugo Neko! That's great! So you are the joker!"

"I don't get it!"

"Not many people have Shugo Charas, let alone a Shugo Neko! Sometimes not even all the chairs get filled. But this year is different because you appeared, Amu-chan." Huh? Kukai didn't explain well and Nadeshiko explained a little better…She continued,

"The fifth guardian is supposed to take the special post of Joker." Special? Yaya started talking,

"Being a guardian alone is amazing! But our duties can be pretty boring! Liking filling paper work and signing documents…" Kukai finished for her,

"And the Joker only takes care of its own duty." Huh…? Yaya spoke again,

"So here's your cape!"

"NO-!!" Tadase-kun put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, Hinamori-san, you only have to wear it to certain events."

"That should be okay…"

Ikuto poked my head, "You fell for it…" Grrr…

"So Hinamori-san, we'll try our best together." He is so cute! "Prince…" He twitched. Huh? Everyone stood back a little. Huh?

"Did you just…call me prince? You called me that… Don't call me…" He flipped over the table, "…PRINCE!!!" Huh?! Yaya started jumping up and down, "I'm getting excited!" Tadase-kun pointed at Kukai,

"Listen up subjects!" Kukai pointed at himself, "Who, me?" Tadase-kun continued his rampage,

"I am not a trivial being like a prince! I am the king! And the king is the only one good enough to own the Neko Embryo!"

(A.n.- as you already know I am not the most creative person nya…the 'neko embryo' is almost the same as the embryo I just needed it to be a little different nya)

"Neko embryo? Is that the thing you told me about, Ikuto?" He nodded. Does that mean…

"Don't tell me Tadase-kun's dream is…" He laughed evilly again,

"I shall conquer the world! Bwahahahahahahahahahah!" He's a villain! He destroyed me image of him! Wait…

"Why are you guys helping him?" They all said at the same time,

"Cause it's fun!" You're kidding me!?

-Later-

I just finished taking my bath and was drinking milk. I wonder where Ikuto went off to…"Ikuto…"

"What?"

"Gah! You scared me! Where were you?!" He smirked, "Drinking that won't make your boobs any bigger." Grrr! "That's none of your business, I mean where have you been!?" He held out a bag, "Here" I opened it. Whoa! Look at all the snacks! "Why are you giving me this?"

"Payback."

"For what?"

"You were making something like that…"

"…Oh! You mean the tart! That's completely different!"

"Huh…it's just like the snacks I just gave you. Right?"

"No!"

"…………They don't seem very different to me."

"They are very different!!" I-I'm confused…how is he back in human form and…why did he give me this…is he trying to apologize…? He sighed, "I'll just go back…" huh? "No, wait!" He turned back around.

"Uh…what is Ikuto's wish? You said that the Neko embryo can do two things. One is that it can grant wishes. What would your wish be?" He walked back towards me, "Okay, but it's my secret." I felt a blush come onto my face as he put his hands on my face.

"My wish is…" Hurry up! He licked the corner of my lip. "Gah! Pervert!" He smirked, "…My secret." He went inside and changed back to a Shugo Neko. Grrr! I'm going to kill him!

-Next day-

"Well the joker's duties begin today. I'm the one in charge of training you." Kukai was going to help me with joker stuff. Ikuto was again locked in my bag. Nadeshiko had given me this lock. It's called the humpty lock.

"Hinamori, stop daydreaming! Let's get going!" We started running.

"Wh-why do I have to run? What are we going to do?"

"It's the Joker's duty to hunt X-eggs! Everyone has a heart's egg! But sometimes if the owner is unsure the egg could hatch and affect the owner in a bad way! Shugo charas and Shugo Nekos hatch from Guardian eggs. But x-characters and x-Nekos hatch from x-eggs. The Joker's duties are to find them and seal them. If they are hatched already you have to catch them. In a worst case scenario you must destroy them!" I don't like that last part. Who can decide whether they are bad or good?

"When a x-egg appears you have to be ready! But there aren't many!"

"What's that?" I pointed at a little black egg with an x-on it and a black paw print under it. He gasped,

"That's a X-Neko! Daichi, character change!" Ikuto escaped from the bag, "Us too, Amu." I feel strange.

"Character…" What is this feeling?

"Chang-" He was cut off when a light flashed from the humpty lock.

"Whoa! Hinamori, no way!" What's this?

"Character transformation: Amulet Black Neko!" Wh-what's with this outfit!?

TBC…

Yuuki: okay nya! I know most of this happens in either the manga or anime but it's only this first chapter nya! The rest will mostly be my ideas! So I don't own the ones that aren't mine!

Ikuto: This is the longest chapter you have ever written…

Amu: it's twelve pages on word…

Yuuki: yay nya!

Ikuto: I have secrets…?

Yuuki: that's what I said nya!

Amu: you just had to add the milk thing…

Yuuki: yep nya! It would have killed me if I didn't nya!

Ikuto: then you shouldn't have put it!

Yuuki: but I didn't want to die and my friend said to or she'd kill me…

Ikuto: but I want you to die!

Yuuki: anyways the next chapter is going to have more amuto and more of my own ideas!

Everyone: Arigatou and please review!


	2. The Cafe!

Yuuki: hi nya!

Ikuto: you seemed to have recovered

Yuuki: I got my friend a little card so it's okay even though I'm sure he just threw it out nya…

Amu: Yuuki does not own Shugo Chara

Yuuki: I have decided to put myself in the story cause I am ultra bored and need some character nya! and I'm updating this today cause I was asked to nya! so be thankful to KeikoHayasaka for getting me off my lazy butt! X3 nya

Ikuto: she admits she's lazy!

Yoru: even though I'm not in this story… on with the story nya!

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 1**

"_Gah! I know I'm female, but they never mentioned this in class!"On my bed was a little black egg with cat paw print designs on it. I touched it. It's warm…so it's alive…I guess…_

_I should apologize. But that wouldn't be my character. I wish I could do that but not ruin my image…I heard a little voice in my head,_ "Then find a way. From a girl who can't find words in her character to a girl who can. Character change."…

"_W-who are you!? No, wait! What are you!?" The little cat thing waved its tail, "I'm a Shugo Neko. I'm the 'self' that you want to be or be with. With a twist."…_

"_Whoa! Hinamori, no way!" What's this? "Character transformation: Amulet Black Neko!" Wh-what's with this outfit!?..._

Chapter 2: The café!

Amu's POV

What's going on!? I was wearing a black shirt that showed my stomach and had no sleeves. Then I was wearing a black mini skirt and a bell around my neck. The bell was yellow and the ribbon was black, and my shoes were black. I also had a black cat tail and black cat ears. This is so not my character! W-where'd Ikuto go?

_Right here! Next time, warn me before you transform!_

"Hinamori, you can character transform!?" I looked over at Kukai,

"Where'd the x-egg go!?" He looked around,

"Over there!" The egg was about to hatch. Oh no! I never caught one before and now it's going to hatch! Could this get any worse!?

"Useless!" Oh great it hatched! What am I supposed to do!?

_Calm down, Amu! Try an attack!_

I don't know any attacks! Ikuto, can't you do it!?

_No I can't! You have to do it!_

Words…uh…how bout,

"Neko bell!" A little bell, shaped like cat head, appeared in my hand. What do I do with this!? I held it in front of me and pointed it at the x-character. A pink light flashed form it and hit the character. It tried to get out of the light beam to no avail. I made my hands into the shape of a heart, "Negative heart lock on! Open heart!"

-Later-

"Nice job, Amu! Thanks for freaking out and throwing me at the wall!" After the whole open heart thing and the egg was cleansed, I had freaked out and de-transformed then Ikuto popped up and I had been startled and thrown him at the wall…

"I said I was sorry!" We were walking back home from school. Just us…again…he was in Shugo Neko form…again…

"How did Ikuto come to be?"

"What do ya mean, kid?"

"First, don't call me kid!"

"Whatever, kid."

"Grrr! I meant how did you become a Shugo? You and Tadase-kun acted like you knew each other." This was on my mind for a long time and I just wanted to get it over with and ask…

"How did I become a Shugo…? That's what you want to know…?" I nodded. These people need to get hearing aids or something cause they can never hear me the first time! He didn't say anything.

"Hello! Earth to Ikuto!" He snapped out of his daze,

"Oh, sorry, Amu. I was just thinking about something… What were we talking about again?"

-Later-

"Hey, Ikuto, what are you doing in human form!? What if my parents see you!?" He shrugged,

"So what? They're not even here. They left you a note." He held up a piece of paper. I snatched it away and read it, even though I could already guess what it said,

**Dear Amu,**

**We're taking Ami out and won't be home for a week! No boys! And no more cats! That little stray was about to snatch our fish!**

**Love,**

**Mama, Papa, and Ami!**

I laughed at the no boys part. Probably written by my dad. Then I saw the stray cat part and one thought came to my mind. Okay so it wasn't in my mind. Cause if you scream it out then it's no longer a thought,

"IKUTO!!!" He looked up,

"What? Why are you yelling now!?"

"What does he mean by stray cat stealing fish!?" He smirked,

"How should I know?" He's trying to play innocent! Why does he always get on my nerves!?

"What did you do!?"

"Oh, that's another one of my secrets."

"No more secrets! Spill!"

"Fine, fine. I can turn into a cat. But only for a little while without you."

"Huh?"

"I mean that, I need your permission to use my Shugo neko powers at all."

"But you tried to steal fish! Isn't there any way to tame you!?"

"Hm…You could…"

"What? What!?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Please, Ikuto!"

"Why would I tell you?!"

"Cause you're MY Shugo neko!"

"That's why I'm not going to tell you!"

"Hey, but wouldn't you want to please you master, kitty cat?"

"You're not my master!" I sat down next to him and started scratching his head. Cat ears popped up and he started to purr.

"But I bet that you do want to be tamed, _Ikuto_." It's my turn to tease Ikuto! I stopped scratching his head,

"Hey, why'd ya stop!?"

"Tell me how and I'll continue."

"No!" I tickled his cat ear,

"But you want to. Don't you?" He started purring again,

"Purr. All you have to do is put the bell around my neck that you get from the former king… Nya~…"

"Thanks, _Ikuto_!" I pated his head and stood up. His cat ears disappeared,

"Wait, wha?" It was my turn to smirk,

"Let's go see the former king!" He jumped up,

"You tricked me!"

"Took you long enough to figure it out, kitty cat!" He smacked his forehead,

"Stupid cat side!" I headed to the stairs,

"Oh, and Ikuto, you're not allowed to be human right now!" He changed back to his Shugo Neko form,

"No fair!" I laughed a little and headed upstairs. This is going to be fun! I get to get back at Ikuto! I hurried up the stairs to get ready for bed. Tomorrow will be a long day!

-Next day at planetarium-

"Oh my god…This place is huge!"

Ikuto's POV

"Oh my god…This place is huge!" It's really not that amazing…I hate coming here. He always has to take his love for cats too far… I'm in 'human form' so it might not be too bad…

"Ikuto, let's go inside!" I followed Amu inside the planetarium.

"Whoa! Look at the stars, Ikuto!" Amu was looking up at the 'sky'. Where is he?

(A.n.- I don't know the king's real name nya…so I'm just going to make everyone call him kingu for now…but if you know his name could you tell me nya!?)

"It's been a long time, Ikuto-kun." Kingu was sitting in one of the seats. Amu ran over to him and bowed down slightly,

"I'm Hinamori Amu. And you seem to know Ikuto already… I was won-"

"You want the collar. Right?" She nodded. Kingu took out a little box,

"Here you go, Amu-san." She took it and opened the box cheerfully,

"It's a little yellow bell with black ribbon…" She walked over to me. This is the part I hate. Amu will put it on me and she'll test it out by making a fool out of me then Kingu will laugh, walk over to me, make some comment about cats, then he'll bring out cat nip or something, finally he'll once again use my cat side against me causing Amu to laugh…

"Bend down, Ikuto!" I sighed and leaned down a little. Amu put the bell around my neck and tied it,

"Hug Kingu-san, Ikuto!" The bell thing automatically worked and I walked over to kingu and against my will hugged him then back away. He laughed and walked over to me,

"You really are just a kitty cat aren't you, Ikuto-kun!?" Kingu then took out some cat nip and put it in front of my face. And my cat ears popped up and I started to eat the cat nip from his hand,

"Nya~" Amu laughed. See I told you. I knew this was going to happen.

-When they got back home-

I was lying on the couch minding my own business when Amu pushed me off,

"Ikuto, bad kitty! No cats on the couch!" She giggled at her own joke. Okay…she's weird…

"Ikuto, why are you always so grumpy?" She sat on the couch and started petting my head with her bare feet. She's taking this cat thing too far!

"I'm not a real cat, stop petting me." Amu giggled again,

"You're a Shugo _Neko_. So you are part cat!" I sighed and gave in. At least her feet don't smell.

"But seriously! You can have fun, Ikuto! Don't be a sourpuss!" Fun? This could be fun.

"Then can we play, _Amu_?"

"Sure!"

"Let's play my game, _Amu_."

"Sure what is it?" I leaned my face close to hers,

"You'll see."

"W-what are you doing?!" I licked the corner of her mouth and smirked.

"BAD KITTY! BAD! SIT ON THE FLOOR!" I sat on the floor. Dang bell.

-Saturday morning-

Amu's POV

Stupid Ikuto! He was sleeping on the couch and I was pouring milk into my cereal bowl. I wish he would wake up. I don't like being alone on Saturdays. It's too painful. I remembered eating with my parents every weekend then Ami was born and they would eat with her and I started my whole 'cool and spicy' look. Then they seemed to love Ami more…it's not like I don't like Ami but…I wish I didn't have to remember those lonely days when I would be home alone while they were out. I'm afraid that if I'm alone then I'll be alone forever…stupid I know. But still…I hope they come back soon…

"What are you thinking about, Amu?" Ikuto woke up,

"Want some milk, kitty cat?" He licked my neck,

"As long as it's _strawberry_ milk." I blushed. Darn blush! I could tell he was smirking even without looking at him. Stupid perverted neko!

"How bout regular milk from the freezer." I put the carton of milk near his face. I took out a glass, poured some milk in, and gave it to him. He sighed,

"You're no fun!" Ikuto gulped down the liquid. Why is it that he's in human form more and more lately? I looked at him as he continued to drink the milk. He's so…strange…I don't understand him…I want to…but it seems hard for him to let anyone in…I want to know him better… I want to be his friend. But he's a pervert and mysterious... I can't find a way in…

"You could just ask…" Ikuto was looking at me. He must have finished the milk… oh no! I'm staring! I looked away and I'm sure he noticed my blush. Dumb blush!

"Amu, if you want to know something you could ask and if you asked sweetly I might just answer…" I looked back at him. Wait!

"You can read minds!?" He chuckled,

"Just yours."

"How?!"

"Ask sweetly!"

"What do you mean by that!?" He leaned his face real, real close to mine,

"It's easy to guess, _Amu_." I blushed once again. Ikuto… He laughed,

"So can I have that strawberry milk?" I turned away,

"Meanie!"

"Such strong words!" He went back into the living room. Grrr!

-Later-

I opened the door. Hopefully Ikuto won't hear.

"Where are you going, Amu?" Darn it! I'm caught! I'm going to be late!

"So you have work? I'll come with you, Amu." He walked out the door and I sighed then followed. Stupid mind reading thingy! I'm going to have to bring him to the café!

-At the café-

"Is that your boyfriend, Amu-chan nya?" I blushed,

"H-he is not!" The girl looked suspiciously from me to Ikuto who had refused to be in Shugo form…

"Then who is he?" She had raven-black hair and dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"He's my…uh…cousin's uncle's cousin's sister's cousin's son uh…ya…" Not even Yuuki will believe that! I'm doomed for! Yuuki smiled at him,

"Okay! Hi then!" I led Ikuto to a table,

"Could you just wait here at the staff table? Please Ikuto!" He smirked,

"Fine Amu." He's not going to stay here… I went into the changing area and put on my uniform. It was a black skirt that reached mid-thigh and black stocking type things that reached my knees. My shirt was just black with a white apron thing around my waist. Finally with black shoes and a black and pink bandana on my head. I only had one person I knew that worked here. And that was Yuuki who could be annoying, weird, clumsy, and hyper at times….okay maybe it was all the time!

"Amu-chan, could you take table five!? I'm kind of busy nya!" She yelled through the door and went back to the counter. Did I mention she says 'nya' a lot? I left the changing room and headed to the table.

There was a group of about four boys and one girl at the table. The girl looked terrified. As if she didn't know the boys. Probable didn't. These guys came in everyday to harass the female staff and always brought a poor innocent girl with them.

"Can I take your order?"

"I would like to order you." The guy with a Mohawk put his hand on my knee from underneath the table. I was used to this of course. I moved a little away from the table,

"I am not on the menu. Now buy something or get lost!" They smirked. And I noticed that a smirk looked much better on Ikuto's face. Strange…

The other guy with a blue Mohawk stood up and pinned me down onto the table,

"You're on my menu." They never went this far before! I tried to get away but failed. I'm scared! Suddenly the man fell onto the floor. Behind him was Ikuto and Yuuki. Ikuto had his fist up as if he had just punched somebody. And Yuuki was lowering her foot which she must have kicked the man with.

"She is not on your menu nya!" The others headed out the door leaving the girl and the knocked out man. The girl stood up and bowed,

"Arigatou!"

"That's all right! But you should stay here until we're sure those creeps have gone nya!" The girl bowed again,

"I wouldn't want to bother you! But if you insist I'll stay for a while." The girl straightened herself up. Her hair was brown and her eyes were sky blue.

"My name is Kaya. I hope I don't bother you!" (A.n.- I randomly add people in the story don't I nya…)

"Hi Kaya-chan nya! I'm Yuuki! This is Amu-chan and this is…I actually don't know your name…"

"I'm Ikuto."

"Konichiwa!" She's all jumpy.

"How did those guys get you?" I know you don't go in people's personal stuff! I'm curious! Sue me!

"I saw the want ad outside and those men grabbed me! That reminds me!" She bowed down again,

"May I apply for a job? I don't want to be rude!" I sweat dropped. This girl is waaaaayyyy to jumpy…

"That would be fun nya! But you have to ask the manager…"

-Later-

"Yay! Kaya-chan works here nya!" the owner of the café had said sure. But now…I feel like I'm the only one working here! Kaya is really clumsy! She drops plates every two seconds and Yuuki just sits there and talks away with the customers! Plus Ikuto keeps on drawing the attention of the customers away with his perverted comments directed at me!

-End of shift-

"I finally get to go home!" Yuuki, Kaya, and I were in the changing room so we could go home. Ikuto was waiting for me outside. The pervert had almost followed me inside!

"Amu-chan, what are you doing nya?" Huh? Hehe…I was clenching my fist at the door…

"N-nothing!"

"Sure nya." She skipped out of the room with Kaya following. I sighed and came out too.

"Amu, you take forever in there!"

"Shut up Ikuto!"

"Amu-chan nya! Don't talk to your cousin's uncle's cousin's sister's cousin's son like that nya!" Did I mention weird? How did she remember that?! Ikuto whispered in my ear on the way out the door,

"I have to tell you something when we get home." Ikuto…?

-At home-

"You have weird friends, Amu." Ikuto and I had come back home.

"At least I HAVE friends Ikuto!"

"I thought you thought that you wanted to be my friend, Amu."

"Stop reading my mind!"

"But you think so loudly!"

"Shut up! What were you going to say anyways?!"

"I was going to tell you…"

"Hurry up!" He looks distant…what does he have to say? He walked towards me and I backed away until I felt the wall against my back.

"Amu, I think I…"

TBC…

Yuuki: yay nya! I did a cliffhanger!

Ikuto: what do I think?

Amu: you should know what you think!

Ikuto: I think that I don't know what I think!

Amu: but you're thinking right now you must know what you're thinking if you think you don't know!

Ikuto: huh…?

Amu: I have no idea what I just said…

Yuuki: anyways nya… I told you the story wouldn't go with the actual Shugo chara! Nya!

Everyone: Arigatou and please review!


	3. First kiss!

Yuuki: what' sup nya!

Ikuto: hurry up! I want to know what I think!

Amu: just start the story!

Yuuki: on with the story nya! okay I am so bored so I'm just updating this! Oh and I won't be able to update for a while on anything cause there's this personal thing going on so when I get back I'll update everything!

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 2**

"_Neko bell!" A little bell, shaped like cat head, appeared in my hand. What do I do with this!? I held it in front of me and pointed it at the x-character. A pink light flashed form it and hit the character. It tried to get out of the light beam to no avail. I made my hands into the shape of a heart, "Negative heart lock on! Open heart!"…_

"_My name is Kaya. I hope I don't bother you!" "Hi Kaya-chan nya! I'm Yuuki! This is Amu-chan."…_

"_I was going to tell you…" "Hurry up!" He looks distant…what does he have to say? He walked towards me and I backed away until I felt the wall against my back. "Amu, I think I…"…_

Chapter 3: First kiss

Amu's POV

"Amu, I think I…" Ikuto… His face neared mine. What's going on? Why do I feel so calm?

"Ikuto, what's going on…?"

"I think I figured out what kind of Shugo I am…" (A.n.- I tricked you didn't I nya! XP)

"What do you mean…?"

"Remember I said that I was either the 'self' you want to be or be with… but with a twist…"

"Ya…"

"I know which one I am…"

"Which one…?"

"Isn't that easy to tell…?"

"Huh…?" I felt a weird urge to kiss him…I think I'm sick…

"You're not sick…"

"Stop reading my thoughts…"

"Do you know which one I am now…?"

"Not really…"

"You're so slow…"

"Shut up…" I leaned up a bit. This is weird… why can't I move away… it's like some invisible force is keeping me here…

"That's cause it is…"

"Stop reading my thoughts…"

"I really can't help it…"

He leaned closer to my face. I think I know what's going to happen…why can't I push him away…? I felt him press his lips against mine. At this point I snapped out of whatever force was keeping me there and pushed him away,

"JERK!!!" I held my hand to my mouth as tears fell from my eyes. I ran upstairs not looking back. That was my first kiss! How could he just steal it!?

-Next day-

I was lying on my bed. How could Ikuto do that…?! No…he didn't do anything…I could have pushed him away…it's my fault…But how could he just do that as if it meant nothing…?

"Amu…?" I looked up. Ikuto was standing at the door. I gasped. He looks like he just got into a cat fight or something! Forgetting about earlier I went over to him then helped him get to a chair,

"What happened, Ikuto?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere!?" His cloths were all torn and his face was dirty and bruised. I noticed his shirt was stained red on his shoulder. Not to mention that he was soaked to the bone!

"I went out to get this for you…" Ikuto put his hand in his pocket and took out a little necklace with a charm on it in the shape of a strawberry.

"It's an apology for earlier."

"But how did you get like this?!"

"I went to the store and when I got out it was raining as you can see." He pointed out the window.

"Then I decided to take the path through the alley to be a little drier. But those guys from the café had rustled up a bunch of others and attacked. They had knives and I was barely able to get away with my he- Ow!" I had touched his shoulder and he yelped in pain.

"Sorry!" He clutched his shoulder,

"It's fine…" I got up and went to get a wet towel and another blanket.

When I got back Ikuto was lying on the rug.

"You should lay down on the bed, Ikuto." I helped him up so he could sit on my bed. I then dipped the cloth towel into the water and started to clean up Ikuto's face.

"You shouldn't get into fights. Getting hurt all the time is uncool. Just like a real stray cat…" He's really bruised up.

"I thought you were mad at me…"

"I am but…what's the point of being mad? Just being mad at you isn't going to change what happened."

"I'm still sorry…" Ikuto…I finished cleaning his face. I saw him shivering and put the blanket around him.

"Rest a bit… then I'll take a look at that shoulder…" I pushed him slightly, making him lay down on the bed then headed downstairs. I'll make something to eat…

-Later-

"Ikuto, I'm back." I opened the door. He was lying on the bed but not asleep.

"I'm making fish. It should be done soon." I helped Ikuto sit up.

"Take off your shirt and NO perverted comments, Ikuto." He took his shirt off and luckily didn't say anything. There was a gash in his shoulder and it was still bleeding. I took out another wet towel and dabbed the cut. I hope it doesn't get infected… He flinched but didn't make a sound. When the cut was cleaned up I wrapped it up. I noticed a bunch of scratches on his chest. Then I looked down, down, down… oh god. I'm the pervert!

"Amu, you think too loud…"

"Shut up." I looked at his neck. The ribbon that held up the bell wasn't torn. Even though every other part of him was. There's even a scratch on his neck. But it looks like the collar protects itself but only itself.

"I'm confused, Ikuto…"

"Why's that?"

"Why can't I truly be mad at you?"

"I'm your Shugo Neko. And that's all I'll ever be…"

"Don't you get your own life?"

"No."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"But then that means that when this is over…you'll be over too?"

"Yep."

"But that's so unfair!"

"To get something you must always sacrifice something. So to get the 'self' you want to be or be with…you sacrifice me…"

"I don't want to do that!"

"It'll eventually happen."

"I won't let it!"

"You can't do anything about it."

"I will!"

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible!"

"Yes there is."

"What about shugos!? Aren't Shugo charas, Shugo Nekos, Guardian Angels impossible!?"

"You can't change the rules. No matter how much you want to…"

"How can you be so calm? Knowing that any day you could be over and done with?"

"You'll die one day. Why do you live?"

"Because…I should while I can…?"

"Same here." Even though Ikuto can be a pervert all the time…and he gets on my nerves a lot…he can be…like a different person…

"Your fish is burning." Oh no! I ran down the stairs.

-Later-

Ikuto and I were in my room with the partly burnt fish. I had to feed him because of his shoulder. I feel weird…

"Hey, are you feeding the wall or can I eat it." I moved the fish closer to him…I guess I must have moved it towards the wall… I don't know how I could confuse the pink wall with Ikuto but I did so ya…

"I can eat it by myself you know. You could go sleep or something, Amu. Don't you have work?"

"I don't feel like going today."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"You're hurt."

"So?"

"Shut up and eat."

"I wa-" I cut him off by stuffing a piece of fish in his mouth. He looked annoyed but chewed and didn't say anything.

"Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever wish you could never have been a Shugo?" He finished chewing before responding,

"Sometimes. But there are some good things about it."

"Like what?"

"Hm…I got to meet you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It has its ups and downs. But everything does."

"Why do you like to tease me?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'm just curious!"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"You're the cat not me."

"Whatever."

"Eat the fish."

"But that part is bur-" I stuffed the fish in his mouth again.

-After finishing the fish-

"Thanks for almost chocking me, Amu!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"You stuffed more than half the fish in my mouth at one time!"

"Oh just shut up!" He stopped talking.

"I didn't think you'd listen to me…" Ikuto pointed at the bell around his neck. Oh ya…

"You can talk."

"Thank you!"

"Can you help me put the necklace on?"

"Sure." I gave him the little chain and he moved my hair away to put the clasp together. It really is pretty. The chain was just a little silver chain and the charm was a little strawberry. And it was shiny! I love shiny things!

"Glad you like it, Amu."

"Stop listening in on my thoughts!"

"You think too loud."

"Doesn't the bell make you listen?!"

"We're still connected and the bell can't do anything about it."

-Later-

"Why weren't you at work nya?" Yuuki and Kaya had stopped by.

"I had to stay with Ikuto…"

"He's a big boy he can take can of himself nya!"

"I'll come tomorrow after school okay?"

"Okay nya!"

"I-I'm sorry to intrude!" Kaya bowed…waaaaaaaaay to shy…

"OMG nya! you had fish and didn't save any for me nya!"

-After the intruders leave-

"That was…uh…awkward…" Ikuto's right…

"How did she smell the fish…?"

"I have no clue…"

"She's weird…"

"Ya…"

"What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno."

"You wanna…uh…watch TV?"

"Sure…" We walked over to the couch. I made sure not to touch Ikuto's shoulder. That's the only BIG wound that he has… I turned the TV on and put the 'Funimation channel' on. Yay it's Fruit Basket! Kyo!

-After fruits basket (Which I do not own!)-

Ikuto had fallen asleep about have way through and had his head on my lap. I hadn't noticed until right now… his hair is so soft. Just like a big cat. He hasn't been in Shugo form for a long time… I wonder why… He started to mumble in his sleep,

"Amu…I'm sorry…" Huh…?

"Are you awake, Ikuto?" No answer. I guess he's asleep…

"I didn't mean to steal the fish…it was taunting me…" I giggled. Still thinking about that fish, eh? I decided to tease him a little. I whispered in his ear,

"Hey, Ikuto. let's go to bed." He mumbled again,

"Pervy kid…" That little trick does work! I could tease him a lot to get back at him for before…this is too good of an opportunity! I could say some things that would get through to his perverted mind!

"C'mon handsome. Aren't I sexy enough?" I giggled at my own little perverted joke. I squeezed his side. His eyes opened and he looked at me,

"Plenty." I squeaked. He was awake!?

"You tricked me!"

"I was asleep at first but I woke up after you said 'handsome'."

"Oh…" The TV started to play the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles opening song. (A.n.- I don't own!)

-After Tsubasa-

Ikuto had fallen asleep again. I will get back at him! I just have to be quieter! I leaned down to his ear,

"Ikuto, let's go to bed, now, please." I licked his cheek.

"Amu…" He put his arm that wasn't injured around my neck and brought my face close to his. Hm…how else could I get at him…? I started nibbling on his neck and started moaning without knowing it. Ikuto started purring. How cute.

"Amu…"

"Ikuto…" I found myself on top of him with my legs straddling his waist. He looked up at me with sleepy eyes,

"Amu? What are you doing?" I then realized our position and blushed.

"Uh…I-I…was just…" The door bell rang and I jumped up. Just in time! I really was saved by the bell!

Ikuto's POV

That was weird. I watched as Amu went and opened the door. What was she doing? I was asleep and then I wake up to find her on top of me… Strange kid. Amu walked back in only this time Kingu was with her. I glared at him but he just continued to talk to Amu. No, correction, MY Amu. But he is here. And that means something bad is going to happen. No fair. And I was just starting to like the place. Stupid Kingu. Why does he always ruin the fun.

"Nice to see you, Ikuto-kun."

"Wish I could say the same."

"Ikuto! Don't be mean!"

"Sorry, strawberry, but that's one thing I can't do."

"Huh?" Something bad is defiantly gonna happen. He wouldn't leave his precious planetarium unless he needed to. But the question is what…

TBC….

Yuuki: whoo nya! Thanks to XXCryBabyXX I now know what Kingu's name is nya! but I got so used to the name I didn't want to change it so Ikuto is still going to call him that but I might make Amu call him by his real name nya!

Ikuto: stupid kingu had to ruin the moment!

Amu: please review!

Everyone: Arigatou!


	4. Change!

Yuuki: -uses Ikuto as a shield- please don't kill me nya!

Fans that have left due to lack of updates: name one reason why we shouldn't!

Yuuki: …cause… I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! –Sobs in corner-

Ikuto: meh –walks away-

Yuuki: um…on the bright side, I drew Kaya and posted it on DeviantArt… like half a year ago… .

Amu: what's your excuse this time?

Yuuki: nya…I had the chapter done…and I thought I had posted it… but it turns out I didn't… . then I found my notebook lying around, and I hadn't ripped out the pages (I rip them out once I upload the chapter cause I save it onto word) and then saw that I HADN'T put up the next two chapters… ehehe…so I edited them because my writing style has changed, hopefully improved, since then…

Amu: -_-'

Yuuki: on with the story nya! –Hides behind Amu- Also, I forgot the day of the week I left off on and such, so I'm just going to start it on Sunday…

**Recap Chapter 3**

_"I think I figured out what kind of Shugo I am..."_

_"You shouldn't get into fights. Getting hurt all the time is uncool. Just like a real stray cat..."_

"_Sorry, strawberry, but that's one thing I can't do."_

Chapter 4: Change!

Amakawa-san had come just in time! I thought in relief, then flinched at the hatred Ikuto was direction at our guest. "I-I'll go get some…uh… tea!" I ran over to the kitchen. Hopefully Ikuto won't kill anyone while I'm gone. I got out the tea and brought it back to the living room, "Okay, it's do- IKUTOOOOOOO!" I leave for one minute, and he destroys the place!

The room was covered with yarn. And in the middle of it all was the one and only Ikuto, lying on his back with a ball of string. He tossed it up and then looked over at me when I yelled. The ball hit his head as he grinned sheepishly, "It's not my fault nya!"

"Did you just nya?"

"Nya?"

"You did it again!" Er…how am I supposed to clean all this? I set the tray of tea down on the table and looked around, "Sorry, Amakawa-san, but maybe you could come back later…?"

"That's fine, Amu-chan. I can wait." He smiled. Ikuto mocked, "'That's fine, Amu-chan' pft." Shut up.

_Amu, I don't trust this guy._

Eh? Why?

_He's…'involved'._

Involved?

_With making my short life as miserable as possible._

"What are you two talking about?" He continued smiling. I held up my hands, "O-oh, nothing! But this mess…" I sighed. This will take forever to clean.

_Let's get it over with._

"What do you mean, Ik-"

"Character Change!" My hair clip turned into a little cat shape while Ikuto returned to his Shugo form. A vacuum suddenly appeared and I grabbed it without thinking.

"IKUTO, I TOLD YOU NOT TO CHARA CHANGE ME!"

-10 minutes later-

"All done!" I clapped my hands together, wiping off the dust while glaring at Ikuto, "Do that again and you'll die!"

"Ooh sooo scary!" He floated to the door, "Kingu can leave now."

"But I have some important news for you, Ikuto-kun"

"_Sure_ you do." He landed on my shoulder, glaring his little cat-like eyes at the man before us.

"The stars have set a new path for Ikuto-kun. But whither it is a good or bad path is not clear. Amu-chan will make a new friend and new enemy that will either bring Ikuto-kun to a new end or a new beginning. With them shall come a Shugo of some sort. Old friends may be lost. What Ikuto-kun does next will be very important to the outcome."

-Monday-

"Wow, you're the Joker, Hinamori-senpai!"

"Whoa, a Guardian!"

I sighed, my public persona has gotten away again… Ikuto sat on my desk, pushing my eraser back and forth with his little cat tail, "Well, you did see the school paper, right?" I blinked, "We have a school paper." He nodded towards the bulletin board. I got up and casually strolled over to look at the headline.

_Guardian News EXTRA  
Joker getting Lovey-Dovey with Jack!?_

_The Joker, Hinamori Amu-san (5__th__ Grade), had fainted and Soma Kukai-san carried her to the infirmary! We had so many witnesses, it was almost as if EVERYONE saw it!_

"WHAT!? WHAT'S THIS!?" When did THIS happen!? Ikuto looked around, "Amu, you're attracting attention…" I felt my cheeks burn as I marched back to my desk, plopping down onto my seat. This is not good…not good at all!

"LIARS!"

I jumped, looking over at where a girl had just thrown her pencil box at a group of other students. She trembled with anger, tears welling up in her eyes, "Things WILL change! They'll change and you'll forget me!" One of the other students tried to calm her but was shrugged off as the girl ran from the room.

I got up and ran after her, "Wait! Hotaba-san! W- oof!" I fell back, landing harshly on the ground. I looked up to see our teacher standing there, a stack of books balanced awkwardly in his arms. He gave me a grin, "Oh, it's Himamori-san, right?"

"I'm not Hima! It's HiNA!" I jumped up, "I don't mean to be rude, but can you move?!" After a few seconds of trying to get around each other, I finally stepped back and waited for Nikaidou-sensei to pass before running after the girl. Because of him, I lost her!

"Amu…" Ikuto sat on my shoulder, "That girl…I'm pretty sure she has an X-egg. We have to find her quickly-"

He was cut off as a scream sounded from nearby. I tried to run faster, "That must be her!" He hopped off my shoulder, lashing his tail impatiently, "If you Character Transform with me, we can find her much more quickly." I bit my lip, "I…no. I don't know how I did it, it happened on its own, and I don't want to anyway. So much has changed… I don't want to change anymore…"

He sighed, floating in a different direction, "Follow me, I know a shortcut." I blinked, a bit confused, but followed anyway.

We arrived at the planetarium. Oh, Amakawa-san isn't here this time. The roof started glowing with stars. I watched in awe as the colors and patterns changed. When it stopped, Ikuto floated back over to me, "The sky changes, does it all the time, but the sky is still the sky. Is it a bad thing to change?" I stared at him for a bit before looking away, "We…should go find Hotaba-san."

We ran back out and found Nadeshiko and Tadase-kun with the X-egg, which had hatched.

"It's strong; can you transform?" Tadase-kun called. I froze for a second, before nodding, "Of course!" Ikuto sighed, "Oh, so you listen immediately to kiddy king, but when good ol' Ikuto asks, it's a no!"

"Character Transformation: Amulet Neko!" The outfit from before appeared again as I jumped in front of them. I heard Tadase-kun murmur something along the lines of, "Whoa…"

_Amu, over there._

I spun around to face the X-character. Hang on, Hotaba-san… I made a circle in the air with my hand and the cat-shaped bell appeared. I grabbed it and held it in front of me, "Neko Bell!" The light encompassed it and I made a heart with my hands, "Negative Heart, Lock on! Open Heart!"

xXx

"Huh…? Where am I…?" The girl sat up, rubbing at her eyes. Nadeshiko sighed in relief, "It's okay. You just fell asleep here." I stood up, hands on my hips, "Are you stupid?" She looked up at me, confused. I lifted an eyebrow, "The sky is always changing, but it'll always be the sky. Friends who are friends will be friends no matter where you are. Change isn't so bad." I held out my hand to her, "We're both scared, so let's be friends, okay?" A smile spread on her face as she took my hand, "Yeah, okay!"

Ikuto's POV

I looked around, hearing something. Turning back to look at Amu, I narrowed my eyes. Seems like we were being watched…

TBC…

Yuuki: Hmm, my chapters used to be either really longer or shorter… but now it's always about three pages… Oh –hides behind Amu again- dun kill me please…Also, I shall not proofread so that I don't delay the upload of this chapter any further...

Amu: and review

Yuuki: …I have a bunch more chapters, and I should be able to upload about one a day for about a week…

Ikuto: meh

Niki: -randomly appears- oi, stop stealing MY word D8

Ikuto: …meh!

Niki: MEHHHHHH

Ikuto: Pfsh

Everyone: arigatou!


	5. Concert!

Yuuki: see? Another chapter! –Uses Yoru as shield this time-

Yoru: nya!

Yuuki: So on with the story nya!  
**Recap Chapter 4**

"_The stars have set a new path for Ikuto-kun." …_

_Ikuto floated back over to me, "The sky changes, does it all the time, but the sky is still the sky. Is it a bad thing to change?" …_

_I held out my hand to her, "We're both scared, so let's be friends, okay?" A smile spread on her face as she took my hand, "Yeah, okay!"_

_Turning back to Amu, I narrowed my eyes. Seems like we were being watched…_

Chapter 5: Concert!

"Amu-chi!"

As I entered the Royal Garden, Yaya skipped over, holding up three tickets, "Look what I got! Three tickets to see Music Pop!"

"Seriously?" I walked to the table with her. She nodded enthusiastically, "Nadeshiko and I are going after school! But I have one ticket left, wanna come?" I pointed at myself, "Really? I can go, too?"

"Of course!" She sang. Nadeshiko giggled, "Yaya-chan's just going to see P-Tune." The hyper girl shook her head, "Nu-uh! I'm all for DARTS now!"

"So many crushes! I, on the other hand, stay devoted to the Prince of Enka, Masashi Kagawa!" Nadeshiko sighed dreamily. (A.n. - jeesh, I had to go dig out my manga cause I couldn't remember who she said nya!) I smiled as they continued blabbing on. It's been a few days and not one x-egg has appeared. I guess Kukai was right; it's not that common to see them.

Ikuto's POV

"Okay, listen up!" Keiski yelled. Pepe put another block on her tower, "I'm actually busy right now dechu." A vein popped on his head, "As King, I command you to listen!" Daichi floated over, hands behind his head, "What is it now?" I yawned, rolling over to watch as they huddled together, whispering. Kukai leaned down, "What're they doing?" I shrugged, licking a paw.

-Later-

Amu's POV

"Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko waved me over. I ran up to her and stared at the person sitting behind them, "N-Nikaidou-sensei!?" He grinned in a goofy manner, "Hello, Himamori-san!" Yaya pouted, "We bumped into him, and he's won't leave us alone because there are no adults with us!" I sat down next to them, "O-oh!"

The lights dimmed and a voice came on over the speaker, "Thank you for coming! Now it's time for Music Pop to start!" I turned to the side to look at my shoulder. Huh…? Where'd Ikuto go?

"And now, Hoshina Utau-san with Labyrinth Butterfly!" The voice announced. A pretty blond girl walked onto stage, holding a microphone. She began singing, "_Don't look, don't catch me. I'm a lost butterfly…_" I felt the atmosphere change. How strange…

"_I'm hiding, invisible wings…" _The song continued as I noticed something moving above the stage… I smacked my forehead, the charas! Though I didn't see Ikuto, this still wasn't good. What if someone saw them!?

"_Deep inside your heart…_" She pointed out into the crowd, "_You're lost, too." _I saw an x-egg appear and stood up as my attention drifted back to the charas. I could see Pepe pull on a cord right before the lights started crashing down onto the stage, barely missing the people there. As the stage itself started falling apart, the people started panicking and running for the exit, yelling and screaming.

With all the chaos, I got separated from Nadeshiko and Yaya. "Shoot…" I muttered, panting from all the running I'd just had to do.

"Useless…"  
I spun around as an X-character appeared. I stared, wide-eyed, as it shot towards me. What can I do!? Ikuto's not here; I can't character transform! I scrunched up my eyes and opened them again as a rush of wind blew by.

Someone stood there, trying to force the egg to close. "Hey, don't do that!" I took a step towards them but froze as the egg shattered to pieces, character still inside. The person turned half towards me, golden cat-like eyes narrowing before turning away, disappearing.

I stood there, staring at the remains of the egg before Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Ikuto came running over to me. Ikuto sat on my shoulder as usual, "Are you okay? We couldn't find you." I shivered, "I'm fine." I turned away and followed them home.

Ikuto's POV

I looked back at the black shards that littered the ground. Now, what had happened here…? I sniffed, a familiar scent lingered in the air. Hmm…. Looking up at the building behind us, the curtain quickly shut. Well, well, well…they continue to watch…

TBC…

Yuuki: I think I'm adding too many oc's…

Ikuto: did you just replace me? -_-

Yuuki: I couldn't find a way to put you in there D8 but it's still amuto…forgive me?

Amu: review please!

Everyone: arigatou!


	6. Beach!

Yuuki: another chapter~ as promised~

Ikuto: -reads chapter- hmm

Yuuki: so?

Ikuto: -throws notebook on table- I hate it

Yuuki: D8 b-but…

Amu: -reads- oh, the graveyard scene

Yuuki: yeah…

**Recap Chapter 5**

"_Look at what I have! Three tickets to see Music Pop!"…_

_Huh…? Where'd Ikuto go? …_

_I took a step towards them but froze as the egg shattered to pieces. The person half turned towards me, golden cat-like eyes narrowing before turning away, disappearing…_

_Well, well, well, they continue to watch._

Chapter 6: Beach!

"AHHHHH!"

Ikuto rushed out of his egg, "What!? What!?" I pointed with a shaking hand to the…the _thing_ that was on my bed. He floated over and stared at it, "…Well, you lied to me, Amu. About your species, you chicken." He picked up the pink egg that had hearts on it. I took it from him, "B-but, how can I have _another _Shugo Neko!?" He shook his head, "Nope, it's just a regular Shugo Chara."

"But I STILL laid another EGG!" I silently thanked that my parents were at work and Ami staying with a friend. He covered his ears, "You are so sympathetic with my acute hearing. Anyways, you'll be late if you don't hurry."

"WHAT!?" I looked at the clock and then jumped up, running around and trying to get ready for school. Ikuto sweat dropped, "Umm…It's Satuday..."

xXx

"Whoa, the ocean!" I stood next to Nadeshiko, watching the waves in awe. Yaya sighed blissfully, "The blue ocean, the sparkling sand, the refreshing sea breeze…" I turned around, "And when you turn around… A GRAVEYARD!?" We ran over to Kukai, "Kukai, why is there a GRAVEYARD!?" He raised an eyebrow, "Huh? You guys said you wanted to stay at a beach resort, so I got ya one. My grandpa's house has a view of the beach from every window. Are you complaining?" We shuffled our feet, "Well…"

Tadase chuckled, "We're here now, so we might as well have fun, right?" I smiled, blushing slightly, "Y-yeah!"

And so, our summer has officially begun.

Ikuto floated off my shoulder, "Hey, don't forget about the egg, you should go check on it before swimming." I huffed, "Who ever said I was gonna go swimming?" He crossed his chibi arms, "Your friends are getting in the water, of course you're gonna follow them." I raised my hands in surrender, "Fine, fine."

I ran back to the house and to the room Nadeshiko, Yaya, and I were sharing. I gestured to my bag which lay open on my bed, "See, it's still…right…here…" I stared, dumbfounded, at the empty pocket on my bag. Ikuto sighed, "I _told _you to keep a closer eye on it." I pouted, "Well, it's gotta be around here somewhere! The windows and doors were closed!" I got down on my hands and knees and started crawling around, trying to find the missing egg.

After a bit, I finally caught it. "You never do that again, understand?" I scolded it, not sure if an egg would be able to understand me. The egg suddenly sprang from my hand and a little girl dressed in pink appeared out of it. She smiled, "Hello, Amu-chan!" She held out her hand. "U-uh, hi!" I held out my hand, too, and she shook my finger, "I'm Ran!"

xXx

"Waaah, Kukai tricked us!" I felt tears stream down my face as I chopped the onion. Yaya started whining like a baby, "This isn't a vacation!" Nadeshiko smiled, calmly cutting lettuce, "It'll be fine. Cooking food can be fun…or not…" She sweat dropped as Yaya attempted to cut a carrot with a spoon, "Umm…what should we do…? The boys are cleaning the bathroom as punishment for staying out late…" I hit my palm with my other hand, "Got it! Chips, Syrup, Whip Cream!" I remembered the words I'd used back when I was trying to make a tart for Tadase-kun.

A whisk appeared in my hand and I winked, "Leave the cooking to me!" They cheered, "Yay!" What the heck...?

xXx

"Whoa…" Kukai stared at all the food set on the table. Yaya stuck her tongue out, "Amu-chi made it!" Tadase-kun smiled, "You'll make a good wife, Hinamori-san." I blushed and looked away, "A-are you stupid? Cooking equals good wife? How sexist!" He smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I should have thought before speaking." Ran turned to look at Ikuto, "Does she do that often?" He nodded, "Yup."

xXx

I sighed, walking along the path. Ikuto sat on his usual place on my shoulder while Ran floated in front of me. She turned to look at us every now and then. I raised an eyebrow when I caught her staring again, "What is it, Ran?" She smiled sheepishly, "Well… I was wondering when you would notice…" She gestured around, "…we're walking in a graveyard." I froze and looked around. Oh…no…

"AHHHHHHH!" I crouched down and held my head, sending Ikuto flying, as a light shined on me. Ghosts, aliens, something!

"Hinamori-san?"

I looked up to see Tadase-kun holding a flashlight. "T-Tadase-kun!?" He held out his hand, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you." I took his hand nervously and stood up, "N-no, it's fine! I wasn't r-really scared!" He squeezed my hand lightly, "It's okay, I'm here with you." I felt my face flush, "O-okay…" After a bit of walking, I blurted, "You said there was a girl you liked, who was it?" He blinked, "Oh, that." I mentally kicked myself for asking a dumb question. Ran, Ikuto, and Keiski were floating ahead of us.

"Here." He held out a picture. I blinked, "A-a dog?" He put the picture away, "Well, I'm not good with girls telling me they like me. So I chara change with Keiski to tell them no. And I do love Betty…she passed away a year ago. But now…I'm really interested in a girl…"

He looked over at me, a blush on his face, "H-Hinamori-san?" I felt my heart start pounding, "Y-yeah?" He took a deep breath, "I-I really like her…but I thought it was wrong because we're both Guardians. But… I want to see her again…Amulet Neko!" I felt myself freeze, A-Amulet…Neko…? Ikuto, who had apparently been eavesdropping, was suddenly standing in front of him, in human form, "Y-you _what_!?"

"N-nii-chan!" Tadase's face flushed further. Ikuto poked his forehead, "D-do you know what you're saying, T-Tadase?!" Ran held her hands to my face, "Ahhh…warm…"

"Y-you don't just g-go confessing stuff like that! You like _part _of her? H-how do you think that m-made us- her f-feel!?" Ikuto continued ranting on. Keiski coughed and they quieted, "Umm, I think what Tsukiyomi Ikuto is trying to say, is that since Amulet Neko is Hinamori Amu's Character Transformation with her Shugo Neko, it could technically be two people." We stared at him until he continued with a sigh, "Meaning, you either like part of Hinamori Amu, or the person she wants to be _with_." We stared again until shouting, "NANI!?"

Ran shifted away, "Awkward…."

"That is NOT what I meant!" Ikuto shook the chara roughly, "W-what are you going on about?!" Ran sat on his head, "Well, you three _do _make a lovely couple…and strawberries…" Well, we could make a whole forest of strawberries jealous with the redness that has suddenly decided to overcome our faces…

xXx

We were walking along the beach for our last night here. Kukai sighed, "Man, we didn't win those fireworks…" Yaya pouted, "And I was looking forward to it too!"

We heard a cough and turned to see Kukai's grandpa holding a bag of fireworks, "I bought these at the store because they were on sale." He grinned, "You can stay up playing, if you want." Grins split our faces as we burned the little fires.

"Don't hold that part, or you'll burn yourself!" I helped Ran hold onto the little stick. She got the hang of it and then started making shapes in the air with it. I walked over to where Ikuto was floating, "Hey." He looked up as I held out one of the burning sticks, "Don't you want to join, too?" He looked back over the water, "Hmm…Amu? Remember Kingu's little prophecy?" I nodded, making a little circle, "Yeah. What about it?" He closed his eyes, "About the new friend and new enemy, I have a feeling we already met them."

TBC…

Yuuki: Wow, again, three pages long

Ikuto: everything you write is three pages

Yuuki: …8D

Ikuto: what?

Yuuki: you talked to me!

Yoru: he never was good at the silent treatment nya

Everyone: arigatou and review please!


	7. Eggnapped

Yuuki: …

Ikuto: So much for a week of updates

Yuuki: GOMEN! –Hides behind Amu-

**Recap Chapter 6**

"_But I STILL laid another EGG!" …_

"_I'm Ran!" …_

"_I-I really like her…but I thought it was wrong because we're both Guardians. But…I want to see her again…Amulet Neko!" I felt myself freeze, A-Amulet…Neko…? Ikuto, who had apparently been eavesdropping, was suddenly standing in front of him, in human form, "Y-you what!?"_ …

_He closed his eyes, "About the new friend and new enemy, I have the feeling we already met them."…_

Chapter 7: Eggnapped!

"Nobuko Saeki's…GUARDIAN ANGEL FORTUNE TELLING!!!"

"GAH!" I jumped, startled by the TV's sudden outburst. Oh…that lady again…Why does she always come on in time to freak me out?

"Pick a colored egg." Her face zoomed out and was replaced by four eggs. Red, pink, yellow, and orange. Ami's eyes grew large, "Ooh! Pink! Ami chooses pink!" I sank back into my chair, taking another bite of dinner, "Fortune telling is stupid…" Red…

"If you chose pink, you're very lucky! Carry around something cute, and you'll get a big surprise!" Ami started doing twirls, laughing.

"If you chose red, you're very unlucky! You may lose someone important to you soon! Be careful, and carry around things of three or four different colors!" H-huh!? My shoulders slumped, jeesh… Ikuto snickered, "Poor Amu, she's so unlucky." Ran started doing a cheering routine, "Go, go, Amu-chan! Beat that bad luck!"

"That'll never happen." Ikuto stole some fish from my plate. Ran giggled, "Oh, right!" I felt a vein pop on my head, "Well then!" I got up, "I'm eating upstairs!" Taking my plate, I stomped up the stairs, the charas catching up. Ikuto floated ahead, arms behind his head, "Hmm? Jealous are we?"

"Why would I be jealous?" I resisted the urge to strangle him. Ran giggled, sharing a knowing glance with the neko.

XXX

"AHHHH! NOT AGAIN!"

"What?" Ran yawned, appearing out of her egg to inspect what had caused my yell. Ikuto sighed, "You really have to stop that…"

"B-but there's t-two EGGS!" I pointed at the blue and green eggs on my bed, "H-how many more c-can I possibly have!?" Ikuto crossed his arms, "Over a hundred."

"N-NANI!?"

"Kidding, kidding, jeesh…" He landed beside the eggs, pressing his ear to them, "More charas, Amu."

"Is Amu-chan a chicken?" Ran asked innocently.

XXX

"Gosh, thanks to Ami mom and dad are going to find out about you guys one of these days!" I muttered, shrugging off my coat.

Ikuto sat facing the wall, sitting on a nearby table, "Only people with Shugo Charas can see us, you know." Ran floated around her egg, "But Ami-chan can see us!" I nodded, "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't have one." He sighed, head bowed, "Do you expect me to know everything? Maybe kids who don't have big dreams yet can see us, cause they don't have a hearts egg yet."

"Hmm…that could be right…" I pulled my work uniform out of the locker. Yuuki poked her head inside the changing room, "Amu-chan nya? Who're ya talking to?" I quickly grabbed Ran and hid her behind me, "N-no one!" She shrugged, "Nya…Amu-chan's weird…Anyways, hurry up, someone's requested ya to be their waitress nya!" She closed the door again, leaving me to change.

"O-ow!" Ran pouted, escaping my grasp, "She can't see us, you know!" I laughed nervously, "W-whoops…I forgot…"

Pulling on my uniform, I snuck out of the room, Ikuto and Ran following behind me. I pated the eggs hanging like key chains from my waist, just to make sure they were all there. Yep, four eggs. Two of them empty.

Ikuto took his place on my shoulder, Ran, for once, sitting next to him, as I took out a pencil and small notebook, going to the table Yuuki pointed out from her place behind the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you- N-Nikaidou-sensei!?"

He smiled, "Hello, Himamori-san." Ran retreated to her egg, not saying a word. Nikaidou gestured to the eggs on my waist as Ikuto snuck into his as well, "Are those toys? Be careful, you might lose them." I gulped, remembering the TV yesterday. Darn fortune telling…

"U-um, so may I take your order?" I looked down at the notepad in my hands, finding it strangely hard to look at the teacher in the face. I saw a grin on his face through the corner of my eyes, "Oh, yes. Do you still serve breakfast at this time? Eggs, please. Scrambled." I nodded, "Got it, eggs. Drink?"

"Water."

"Okay, it'll be here in a sec." I retreated behind the counter, sticking the paper on the little clip board. I sighed, scratching my cheek, "Hmm…that was weird…" Ran opened her egg a crack, "Do you think he's a stalker?" Ikuto peered out, cat ears pulled back against his head, "No. But he requested Amu. And he also commented on your eggs. Who actually says you might lose something to a complete stranger?"

"He's Amu-chan's teacher. Not a complete stranger."

"Still, they hardly talk about anything besides school."

"Amu-san, here's the order- AHHH!"

I jumped, spinning around as Kaya tripped over thin air, the tray of scrambled eggs she was carrying slipping out of her hands. Ikuto and Ran caught it, straining to keep it in the air.

"Are you okay?" I helped her up. Kaya smiled apologetically, "S-sorry…AHH!" She pointed at the floating tray of food in front of her. I quickly grabbed it, retreating out of the kitchen, "I-I was just…practicing a magic trick!" Ikuto and Ran hid back in their eggs before I had a chance to yell at them.

Sighing, I carried it back to Nikaidou-sensei.

"Here you g- GAH!" I tripped over his foot, which just so happened to be there, landing on my knees and elbows. "Itte…"

I stood up, pouting as I saw the eggs all over the floor, "G-gomen…I'll get you another one…" He pated my back, a little lower than I found comfortable, "That's okay. I just realized I had to leave anyways." He quickly left the café, leaving a tip on the table.

Yuuki appeared beside me with a mop, "I'll clean it up nya! You should go get that egg out your hair? Nya~" She started cleaning up the floor as I walked back into the bathroom, grumbling.

"That was creepy. Why the heck did he touch me? I swear, he ever does that again, I'm kicking his butt to the moon!" I picked out bits of egg from my hair, standing in front of the mirror. After a bit with no answers, I pated my waist again, searching for the eggs…

"WHERE ARE MY EGGS!?"

XXX

"Ikuto, Ran! Where are you, you stupid eggs!? You trouble makers!" I stopped running, trying to catch my breath. Where _are _they…? Come to think of it…Where am _I_? I took in my surroundings, trying to find something I recognized and finding none.

"That's not enough!"

I crawled forward, peering through some bushes at a little stage. Oh…it's Hoshina Utau! She was facing a woman with glasses and red hair. Behind her was sitting a boy, chin resting on his knees as he watched the two girls.

"You're making less than we're spending on the experiments!" The woman yelled, gesturing around with her hands. Utau had an expressionless face, arms crossed loosely but she kept glancing at the two eggs that lay near the boy, "Yukari-san, I sang as best I could. The speakers were not loud enough to attract much attention, that's all." The woman rubbed her forehead with her hand, "What am I going to do with you? At this rate we won't be the first ones to get the Embryo…Very well, we'll get better speakers and _you _will have your practice time doubled." She turned and left, climbing into the limo to wait for the stage crew to finish packing up. As soon as she was gone, Utau fell to her knees, holding her head, "Ugh, I can't take this anymore! Anymore practice time and two things will happen! I'll lose my voice and die from lack of sleep!"

The boy sat still, watching the scene with uninterested gold eyes. Hey wait, it's the guy from before…the one who destroyed that egg! I imagined Ikuto and Ran scolding me for trying to march up and scream at them, and decided to stay put. My eye twitched, gosh…even when he's not around Ikuto's annoying! I crawled backwards, out of the bushes and walking around the park. A sudden cry made me run in that direction.

"Aww…no Embryo this time either…"

I froze, seeing all the X-eggs floating around Nikaidou-sensei… He turned around to grin at me, holding up four little eggs, "Hello, Himamori-san." A wave of x-eggs swarmed around me, "You're powerless, so much for saving all these eggs!"

"Y-you…" I protected my face with my arms, trying to get past these eggs.

"Get back here! Give me my eggs!" I was forced to shut my eyes, knees buckling, "Ikuto! Ran!"

"Useless."

"Useless!"

"Useless!"

"Amu-chan!"

They were blocked from view as I was surrounded, barely hearing the retreating footsteps above the eggs chatter. "No!" I crawled up into a ball, trying to keep away from them.

Then it suddenly stopped. I peeked between my fingers to see eggs laying around everywhere, broken in pieces. Utau stood there, brushing off her skirt, "Jeesh, Rei, we could have just left them!" A little black-haired Shugo appeared next to her, brown cat ears and tail twitching, "I told you I would go alone." Nikaidou's gone…

"Hey, it's a girl!" One of the eggs dangling from her belt cracked open, a mini girl popping out, horns sticking out of her head. They all turned to look at me. I stared back, feeling vulnerable before getting up and running away. How…how could they destroy all those eggs like they were nothing!? Tears pricked at my eyes, Ikuto…Ran…and the other two… What am I going to do…?

TBC…

Yuuki: HA! Four pages!

Ikuto: You…

Amu: …replaced the violin scene… D8

Miki: that's just not right…that's like…against the law!

Yuuki: …JA NE! –Runs away-

Temari: I'LL CUT YOU TO PIECES! RARGH! –Chases with knife-

Yoru: review please nya~

Everyone: Arigatou!


End file.
